


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by captainziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Husbands, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainziall/pseuds/captainziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's at war while Louis looks after their daughter. Christmas is coming and Louis just misses his husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy x

Louis sat by her bed, smiling at the sight of his sleeping little girl. He leaned over and stroked the cheek of his beautiful two year old daughter, Rose. Her eyes were shut; her long dark curls lay sprawled on the pillow resting behind her head. Louis sighed and stood up from the bed, leaving the room and walking into his own. Louis was use to sleeping alone; he had been for months now. 

He slowly crawled up into the pillows, hugging the pillow that smelled like Harry.

Harry was fighting right now, in a country Louis has forgotten because it’s been so long.

He missed Harry with all his heart and he knew Rose did too.

But Louis couldn’t be selfish. Harry was fighting to help people, he loved helping people.

Harry told Louis that he was fighting for him and Rose, because he would fight to the death for them

That made Louis cry for hours on end.

But right now, Louis had to think about Rose and how he was going to set up the presents in a few nights. He wanted everything to go to plan on Christmas morning.

 

~~

 

“Wake up Daddy! You said we can put up the twee today!” 

Louis grunted and sat up on his elbow, smiling softly at the little girl sitting on his chest. 

“Okay okay! Let’s get up then” 

Louis gently lifted Rose up and placed her on his hip and standing up from the bed, walking down the stairs and over to the kitchen.

Louis placed her in the highchair, “What do you want for breakfast?”

Rose banged her tiny hands on the table in front of her, “Loops!”

Louis chuckled and reached over the counter, grabbing the cereal box and a bowl and pouring it in along with some milk.

As Rose ate her food, Louis walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, looking at the bare Christmas tree standing in the middle of the room. 

This didn’t feel right. Usually Harry would put the tree together while Louis and Rose sat on the ground laughing at him. Then they’d all decorate it together.

This was their first Christmas without Harry and Louis didn’t like it at all.

 

~~

 

“Up Daddy! Up, up!” Rose chanted, holding the little Santa in her hands.

Louis lifted her up, smiling at her giggles as she placed the decoration on the tree.

“What do you want from Santa?” she asked as Louis placed her on the ground again.

“For Papa to come home. What about you sweetheart?”

Rose just sat there for a moment, thinking long and hard about what she wanted the fat man to bring her.

“A pony and for Papa” she finally said, picking up a snowflake from the box.

Louis nodded, making a side note to tell her tomorrow that Santa ran out of ponies for Christmas.

“Do ya think Papa will be home? I want him to see the twee!”

Louis smiled sadly, “I hope he’s home to see it”

“He will. I put it in my letter to Santa” Rose smiled, standing up on her tiny feet before falling back down. She frowned but tried again, but this time holding onto the bottom of the tree.

Louis felt tears burning in his eyes at the thought of Rose writing (trying) her letter to Santa. He knew she was going to be disappointed when she woke up tomorrow, seeing no Harry at next to the tree. Louis knew he too would be disappointed; his heart secretly hoping Harry would turn up at the last minute. Louis missed his lips, his touch, the way he held him and the way they fit together. Like a puzzle.

“Come on pumpkin, let’s get you dress. We’re off to see Uncle Li and Josh today”

Rose cheered and stumbled into her Daddy’s arms, wrapping her chubby arms around Louis’s neck and resting her head in the crook on his neck.

 

~~

“Make my wish come true. You know that all I want for Christmas is you…” Louis softly sang under his breath as she gently swayed back and forth. A small smile falling onto his lips as his eyes twinkled like the fairy lights wrapped around the tree him and Rose had spent hours decorating. He had put Rose down for bed an hour ago; chuckling lightly as he thought back to Rose, telling him not to stay up too late or he’ll scare Santa.

Louis’s gaze was now fixed on the burning flames of the fire in the large stone fireplace. Louis swayed around the room, feeling guilty that he has had a little bit to drink.

Feeling sorry for himself, Louis looked out the window nervously hoping to see his curly headed husband pop out of nowhere. He sighed, admiring how beautiful the snow looked as it fell from the sky. Louis moved away from the window and walked over to the CD player, trying on Michael Buble’s Christmas album Niall had given him last Christmas. He turned on ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’

He smiled, wrapped his arms around himself and singing the words quietly, spinning around and laughing at himself.

“I miss you so much Harry” he whispered out into the empty room, his words being drowned out by the music.

Tears ran down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away, not wanting to seem weak.

He brushed some on the hair off his forehead and allowed his hand to trail over the ornament of the tree. He smiled at how sparkly and cliché they were, but Harry said they suited Christmas.

Louis felt anger boil up inside of him. He was angry at the people who took Harry away from him, angry at Harry for leaving him and Rose, angry at the war Harry was fighting in.

But Louis had to stop being angry and think back to what Harry had told him many months ago.

“I want to help them Lou, I really do. N-No, please don’t look at me like that. I have to do this Louis. Please don’t be angry at me for doing this. Just think of your favorite memory of me, don’t think about the war I’m going to be fighting in, don’t think about any of the bad. Just think of the good. I love you so much Lou-Bear”

 

And Louis did think of his favorite memory of Harry. The first time Harry had said he loved him.

He knew Harry didn’t mean to say it, but he just mumbled it in Louis’s hair as they were cuddled up watching ‘Grease’ on the couch.

 

Louis shook his head and wiped his eyes once again, telling himself not to think about his husband right now. He looked up at the clock, half 9. He knew he should be going to bed soon, knowing Rose would be jumping on his chest early in the morning, yelling at him to wake up because Santa’s been.

Louis didn’t bother to turn off the CD player; he just turned his body and began walking up the stairs.

But then there was a knock at the door.

Louis stopped walking and turned to look at the front door, frowning.

“This better be good” he muttered, walking back down the stairs and over to the front door, knowing it’s probably a drunk Niall or a baked Zayn.

He unlocked the door slowly and swung the door open, closing his eyes and sighing.

“Niall, go home. I don’t want to have to call your mother to come and pick your drunk ass up” he said, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“I can come back another time if you would like Lou-Bear” a husky voice replied.

Louis’s eyes snapped open, hoping his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes began to fill with tears.

There stood Harry, in his army uniform and duffle bag swung over his shoulder, a smug smile on his face. His hair was shorter, reminding Louis of when he was sixteen. His eyes looked greener to Louis, or maybe it just looked that way because he hasn’t seen Harry in so long.

“What? Have I gotten uglier or something?” Harry laughed, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

Louis couldn’t speak; his eyes were blurry from the tears and his mind in shock. He did what his brain told him.

He slammed the door shut.

Louis blinked for a moment, breathing heavily and eyes widening. He just shut the door on Harry’s face. He quickly opened it again and jumped up into Harry’s arms.

Harry had quickly dropped the duffle bag and caught Louis just in time. Louis’s legs were wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist, his arms around his neck and his head buried into Harry’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas Eve baby, I missed you so much” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’s head.

Louis let out a harsh sob, holding onto Harry tighter.

“Never” sob “leave” sob “me” sob “again” sob “you” sob “bastard” Louis stuttered out.

Harry laughed and put Louis down, wiping away the tears from his cheek.

Louis stepped closer to Harry, leaning against his tall body, “I thought you weren’t coming home for Christmas”

“I wasn’t, but they let me because I quit”

Louis looked up, “You quit? Why?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t like being away from my husband and little girl. You both are far more important”

“I love you so much Harry”

“I love you too Lou-Bear”

Their lips met. It was passionate and full of love and longing. Harry pulled away; peppering little kisses all over Louis’s face, making him giggle and pull Harry’s lips back to his.

“Come on, let’s go inside. I want to see Rose” Harry said, picking up his bag and grabbing Louis’s hand.

“She’s asleep. Surprise her in the morning because right now, I want to give my husband a welcome home present” Louis smirked, pulling them both up the stairs and into the direction of their bedroom.

 

~~

“Daddy! Wake up! He’s been! He’s been!” Rose cried, jumping all over Louis’s bed. 

Louis grinned to himself, knowing Harry was downstairs, hiding behind the tree.

“Okay, up we get then” Louis said, picking up the little girl and bringing her downstairs, sitting her on the ground in front of the presents.

“Now, what did you wish for? What was the present you wanted the most?” Louis asked, brushing her chocolate curls away from her little face.

“A pony” she answered, grinning and clapping her hands together.

Louis heard Harry chuckle quietly behind the tree, a smile spreading on Louis’s lips.

“Other than that?”

“Um,” Rose thought. “For Papa to be home”

Louis nodded, “Okay then. Well I want you to close your eyes and count to three okay?”

Rose nodded and quickly shut her eyes, “1…2…3!”

Her eyes shot open and Harry stepped out and away from the tree. He was grinning like a loon at the sight of his baby girl.

“PAPA!” she screamed, lifting her arms up violently.

Harry stepped over all the presents and picked her up, spinning her around the room and laughing. He had tears of joy running down his face, kissing his daughter all over.

“I missed you so much my darling” he said, hugging her tight.

“Missed you too Papa,” she said. “Look Daddy! Santa gave us Papa!”

Louis wiped his face and nodded; “I’ll have to call Santa and thank him”

Harry shot him a smirk and began bouncing Rose on his lap. “Do you wanna open presents now?”

“Now!” she yelled, wiggling around in Harry’s arms, wanting to be put down.

He chuckled and placed her on the ground, watching her crawled over to the presents, grabbing the biggest one and began unwrapping it.

Harry took a seat on the floor, right next to Rose. Louis joined them, sitting on Harry’s lap and taking photos of their daughter opening presents. He took a few of him and Harry because Harry wanted to send them to the boys and his family, telling them he was now home.

“So what did you wish for Christmas?” Harry whispered in Louis’s ear, biting it playfully before kissing it softly.

“You coming home.” Louis answered, watching in awe as Rose squealed about how much she loved her new dress.

“What about you?” Louis asked.

“For you to be waiting for me” 

Louis wriggled in Harry’s lap and turned his head so he was now facing him.

“What do you mean? Of course I would wait for you”

“I know… it’s just, I didn’t want you finding someone better”

Louis kissed his lips gently and sighed, “I don’t know if you have noticed but I did marry you. I’m kinda of stuck with you”

Harry laughed, hiding his head in Louis’s shoulder. “You know what I mean Louis. I was gone for a long time”

“I know. But I knew you’d come home to me, no matter what”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and kissed his bare shoulder and resting his head on it. They both continued to watch Rose play with her new toys before they both eventfully joined in.

“Daddy! There’s a present under here for you!” Rose suddenly said, putting down her Barbie and reaching for the small box right under the tree. She picked it up and crawled over to him, sitting in his lap.

Louis frowned and unwrapped it quickly, feeling velvet. He put the wrapping paper down and held the velvet box in his hands. He pulled the lid open and smiled.

It was a silver necklace with a small sparrow hanging off it with a coin hanging behind it. He looked at the back of the coin:

“Merry Christmas my love”

“Let me see!” Rose said.

Louis showed her and she smiled, “Santa must have known you wanted it!”

Louis nodded, “Santa knows best. Now why don’t you ring Uncle Zayn and tell him what you got?”

He quickly dialed his number and handed the phone to Rose. She held the phone tightly in both hands, pushing it to her ear and getting off Louis’s lap.

Louis turned around so that his legs were now wrapped around Harry’s waist.

“You didn’t have to get me anything” Louis said, feeling guilty that he didn’t get Harry anything.

“Just put it on Lou”

Louis giggled and placed it over his head, watching it hang from his neck.

“I love you” he whispered, kissing Harry’s lips and leaning down, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

Harry began playing with Louis’s hair, kisses it a few times before whispering; “I love you to the moon and back Lou-Bear”


End file.
